Twin Witches of Arcadia
by LadyofPixieCastle
Summary: "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. " ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring Fifteen year old twin psychics Kalie and Justin have never known their parents.Prisoners of the twisted Sayer,they only have each other.But when their lives intersect with that of Kalie's friends,they find the family they never had
1. Act 1:Kalie

**Warning:cliche in the fact Sayer took Akiza's kids. I always wanted to do this,so I did.**

**I hope you like.I was bored**

**Oh,and I may've forgotten before,but eye color for Kalie is both of her parents',flecked with silvery-gold and Justin's is burgandy-blue. But as they hate making eye contact,Kals's look Yusei's blue and Justin's look Akiza's thats what they are**

**Disclaimer:I NO OWN YGO 5DS.I IS SAD. I HOWEVER OWN THE TWINS,THE SECOND GEN.(Violet,Lance,Maya and Cassie,as well as new OCs Cazrin and Karmin-Bruno&Sherry's kids),STORYLINE AND ANY OTHER OCS.**

"Kalie?Are you awake?"

She turned over to see his catlike burgundy eyes staring back.

"Yeah" she whispered, "Whats up?"

"The is spinning"

"Its always spinning for you"

" …."

"Justin,whats the matter?"She sat up and stared at him, "Its like 4 AM.I have school-"

"Do you think he'll really tell us?About our promised."

"…"She was silent, "You know his promises ain't worth shit,right?"

"I want at least to know if they're still all."

She lay back down and turned over, "Lets talk about this later,ok?"

"…ok"He turned over as well,but as he drifted off he swore he heard a choking sob escape her lips. _Kals.._

Kalie

"_I know a place where the pixies once played…And the birds sang joyfully .._" I hummed the tune to my song as I got ready for school. "Almost ready,sis?" Justin poked his head around the corner. (He was homeschooled,I got to psycho has leverage by that act)"Yeah-Ow." I grabbed at my side under my shirt. He saw me do so.

"Side?" he asked,referring to the large bruise there. "No,ribs" I pulled my blazer on and grabbed my bag, "Anyway,I'm ready. " I stopped only to peck my brother on the cheek, " See you later. Be careful" "You too."He said, "Have a good day"

As I headed to the Elevator,I was stopped by the one person I would truly say I hate more then anything in the world. "Don't you have something other to do then harassing me this early in the morning?" I asked as I forced my way around him.

"Its Testing Day,remember?" I stopped and stared back at Sayer. "Come straight don't be late or Justin will pay the "

I didn't respond as I blankly walked past him and to the elevator.

"Sayer." I said as I pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"F** You"

-00000-===-00000-

My name is Kalie.I have no last name I really know of. I live in New Domino City,with my beloved twin brother 're both fifteen years and prisoners in a hellhole known as Arcadia,run by the infamous and insane psychic Sayer Divine,an asshole with a major god complex.

We've never known our parents but Sayer said that they just abandoned us at birth. I never believed would abandon their newborns with a psychopath like him?

Adoption, an orphanage,or hell,even drowning would've been a better choice.

But contrary to popular belief,he's been kinder then one expects. I hate to admit it,but if he hadn't let me go to the Academy,none of this would've ever happened.

So,I will only say this once:Thank you for your generosity you f***r.

Now go to hell.

-00000-===-00000-

The moment I left that building,I took off running . I kept going until that accursed place was gone from my sight and hidden by the building and trees. Thats when I stopped and collapsed to my knees on the pavement.

"I…gotta work on that…" I caught my breath as I grabbed my shot through my body but I fought it and got to my feet. I caught a glimmer in my eye as I stood. It was two shards of glass,thick like the kind found in a stained glass window. I picked them up and held them to the sun. One sparkled with pink and green,with a hint of a clear white. The other shone with a snow-white beauty and clear ice-blue brilliance.

"Justin would love these" I muttered as I put them into my pocket and kept going.

::::::::::::::::::::

"_Lead by Dragons,it was a place where dreams come true-_"

"KAAALLSS!" I was cut off mid-tune and nearly knocked down as an overly excited person ran into me. "Woah-!" I cried and looked up smiling, "Hey Karmin" I smiled. Karmin LeBlanc was one of my best was a bespectacled girl a bit-no,a lot-taller then me with blondish-orange ponytails and bright aqua-green eyes. "Hey,Kalie!" we were soon joined by her sister,another friend of mine. "Cazrin!" I smiled.

Cazrin LeBlanc is a brunette,pink eyed version of Karmin as well as a calm-headed being,making her a polar opposite to her air-headed sibling.

"We've been trying to get you all yesterday and Wednesday" Karmin said as we joined the small groups of students heading to Duel Academy as well, " Is everything ok?"

I gulped as I replied, "Its all fine.I just lost my phone.I still haven't found it"

(Complete lie. the last two days, Justin and I were forced into "pre-testing" as Sayer called it,which was basically non-dueling-yet-still-painful how I busted my rib and phone overloaded and exploded from all the energy…. cause Justin has a thing with electronics..)

"Well,sorry to hear that,but are you free this afternoon?" Cazrin asked, "We're all going to get our duelrunner permits and go out to a sleepover at Cass's!"

I smiled a false smile, "I'll have to see".We'd all(except our younger friend Cassie) recently passed our 'riding class with flying friends' parents had promised to get them permits and the real thing. Sayer however had just slapped me and told me to stick to normal dueling.

"Aw,I hope so!" Karmin smiled, "You'll love our parents-Hey,Lance!Violet!Cassie!Maya!"

The said four turned and smiled as they saw us. "Hey,guys!" Maya ran over to us and hugged me tightly,followed by Cassie "Kals,I've missed you!" I smiled weakly in their embrace as pain shot through my body. "I'm fine,I'm fine" I pulled away and looked at Lance and Violet, "Hey"

"Hey" Lance Atlas is the only guy in my group of we've met,I've had an embracing crush on him. He's really sweet, a blond with violet eyes and a slight Australian accent. He also is the tallest of us,which makes him a giant compared to me.(heck,the only one of my friends shorter then me is Cassie,&its because she's twelve). Violet just nodded. She's a very silent person,but very beautiful. She has long Ice-blue hair that reached down to her skirt and piercing blue eyes that look violet purple.

(Violet and Lance are always together,which lead to rumors of a relationship. I had almost been discouraged from my crush but then Lance revealed to us that Violet only spoke to him and her own parents,after an accident years they were as close as siblings.)

"So,can you come to my house?" Cassie asked as we walked into school. I thought about it,but then I remembered Sayer's words and shook my head violently, "I'm sorry.I can't.I-"

"Come on!" She begged, "Just for a bit!Not even overnight!"

"Please!" Maya and Karmin both gave me puppy eyes.

I almost gave in but stopped myself"No!No!I'm so sorry,guys!I really-"

BRRRIIINNNGGG

I'd never been so happy to hear that damned bell in my whole school time. "See you guys later" I took off,also glad for once I had a different first period then my friends.

* * *

When the end of the day came around,I was one of the first people sprinting for the door.I heard Maya and Cazrin's voices call after me but I had to go.

In this moment,my brother was more important then a dueling permit.

* * *

Normal POV-Arcadia

"GAGH!" Kalie screamed as the current coursed though her.

"Kals!" Justin was on his knees,also in pain, "Stop it you bastard! She's gonna die!" he yelled at the man behind the glass.

Sayer stopped. He had a point.

The girl collapsed as the current stopped,her eyes rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. "Thats enough for her back to your room" the man turned and walked away.

Justin clutched his sister tightly as he did so. She was still,but he heard the gasp of breath as she clung to life. When they reached the room he set her down on her bed. Kalie looked so fragile,lying with her magenta bangs draped over her blank cobalt looked so different from the strong-willed,defiant girl who just took a bolt of electricity for him.

"I'm so sorry,Kals" he pressed his forehead to hers, "I'll make this up to you,I promise"

-**Its ok**- Kalie's soft voice echoed in his head. Telepathy was another of their shared powers -**I didn't mean to be late though.I tried to get out fast. Oh,and check my pocket**.-

Justin did so and found two shards of colored glass,unmarred and beautiful. "These are amazing" he managed, "How'd you get these?"

-**I found one's yours if you want.**-

He smiled as he looked at the shard. It glittered in the light of the open window and hypnotized him momentarily.

_He was in a hospital room,staring at two blurry faces. Next to him,he felt Kalie._

_"His name is Justin,one who is fair and just" a woman's voice felt a soft hand and he snuggled against was so familiar but he couldn't place it, "Like you her name will be…oh,what do you think dear?"_

_"Kalie"a man's voice was deep,but he heard the kindness "for her darling little features." the woman laughed and hugged both of them to her._

_"Kalie and Justin"her smile shown through the haze of her face, "My little angels"_

-**Justin?**-

He snapped back, "Sorry"

-**Its ok.I saw it you think that was..our parents?**-

"Probually…"Justin sighed and set the glass shard down, "I'm gonna get some dinner for us..Its for when you actually for anything?"

-**Haha. Whatever you deem good wise-guy. Just-**-

" Chocolate,I know" He pulled his jacket on, "I'll deal with wounds when I'm back"

-** be safe**-

"You too"

**First chapter down-like?**

**Review please?**

**(sorry...stupid doc manager deleted words..)**


	2. Act 2:Justin

**Second chapter of my newest project! enjoy!**

**Setting:Same day,with Kalie's friends**

"This is so cool!" Maya squealed as they left the permit office, "I can ride the Blackwing without Trudge yelling at me!" "This is the best day of my life!" Lance agreed. Violet smiled as well from his arm as the sisters trailed behind.

Cazrin laughed at their reactions, "Where do you guys wanna go-Whats up Karmin?" The others stopped. The usually energetic girl was silent for once.

"Kals passed this class..so she should be here with us."Karmin looked close to tears.

"She was so excited when she found out.."Maya's expression turned sad. The others agreed as they fell silent.

"Well…We'll see her on Monday" Lance smiled, "Now,dinner?"

* * *

"Gah!" Lance was knocked down by another boy as they left the diner. "Hey!" Maya and Karmin were also knocked aside in the rush

"I'm really sorry!" The boy apologized,stopping only to help Lance up, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.."Lance looked up and saw a pair of worried cat-shaped burgundy eyes, "What's the rush?"

The boy smiled sheepishly,looking around at the friends"My sis 's really hungry. Got sick and crabby"

Karmin had to giggle suddenly

"You must love her a lot to do that" Maya smiled.

The boy nodded, "Yeah,I do,She's all I got-" as he jolted

He looked at Karmin. "Your name doesn't happen to be Karmin LeBlanc,per chance?"

Karmin stopped her giggles,freaked "How-"

"I've heard a lot about you." The boy smiled knowingly, "And anyway,I gotta lady's calling"

He took off running,leaving the five dumbstruck.

"What just happened?" Maya shrugged. Cazrin looked at Lance, "Are you ok?"

"His eyes reminded me of Aunt Akiza's"he managed, "In fact,they were exactly like hers"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\

It was sunday when any of the friends finally saw Kalie again.

/

Karmin

"Hey-is that…Kalie?" Maya pulled me to a stop as we passed a small art shop on the street. I turned. Sure enough,the small girl I'd grown up with and loved was inside. She was talking to a taller boy as they skimmed trough the sketchbooks(What I could see). The boy wore grey and had black hair.

"We should look busy" I said,about to move on. I didn't feel right sticking around. "Oh,c'mon scaredy cat." Maya sighed as she pulled me over to the door and inside.

Kalie

"Hey,Kals!" I turned when I heard my name being called. "Maya!Karmin!" I nearly jumped on them in my joy. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw you from outside." Karmin explained, "Maya dragged me in"

I glanced at the carrottop who sheepishly smiled, "Its just..you've been worrying us lately" her smile faded, "We were planning for you to be with us on friday-"

"-We had somewhere to be" Justin finally spoke up.

The girls looked at him. "And who are you?" Maya asked,surprised.

"I'm her brother." He walked up to me, and put a hand around my shoulder.

It took a minute to register on their faces. "I-I"Maya's face was bright red,embrassed,

"Wow." Karmin whistled,also sightly red "I-I couldn't tell"

I could tell it was a bit sarcastic,but mostly surprise. "Anyway,I'll see you tomorrow" I said,hugging each of them, "Lets go get this Justin" He nodded as I ran to the register,the new sketchbook and supplies in my arms.

NORMAL POV

Justin smiled at the girls, "Its very nice to have met had spoken very highly of you for years. All of you. Oh,and can you tell Lance that she still has the cat plush? Its name's Defect. " With that,the boy walked off to join the girl at the front.

Maya was silent. "Defect?" Karmin pondered, "Isn't that-"

"Why Lance found it in the the first place?"

"Yeah" The two looked at each other and broke into smiles.

"SOMMEEBODY'S IN LOVVVE!" They giggled.

**Ok,I'll get back to the topics of crushes,Defect the cat and whatnot later on. Of course,I want to try on focus on friendship and how it can help in your life**

**Oh,I sound sappy -.-**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ!;D**


	3. Act 3: Sleepover

**If you're wondering about the song lyrics that will appear occasionally,Kalie(I) have been trying to make up songs that describe her fears. For example,the last song she was singing is about her dreams and how she can escape. Understand?**

**Yes?No?**

**Answer me this then:Who's this song about?**

**Take your time- obvious.**

**Also,If the topics seem to skip around,I am trying for a storyline that is not a storyline(catch my drift?).Hopefully it plays out in the end the way I hoped...**

**Anyway,i've been out of school since Thurs &I haven't been able to update*cries***

**Hope this makes up!**

**DISCLAIMER :5DS &RELATED ITEMS- NOT ,JUSTIN,THEIR FRIENDS,STORYLINE AND THE SONGS-MINE**

**Key**

-**Hi**- **Kalie's mind voice**

-Hi- **Justin's mind voice**

(Oh well,this..)-**add on to the character's POV..**

(**Real life truth**)-**Author notes.**

_lyrics/thoughts/flashback_

"_From the mind of evil's king…_"She hummed as she wrote the song she had on her mind down as she walked.

"HI KALS!"

"GAH!" Cazrin made the girl freak and drop her stuff as she landed on her back.

"God,Caz" Kalie turned, "I thought you were Maya and/or Karmin for a up?" and crouched to get her notebook and pen

"Well…"The girl smiled as she pulled away, "I got permission from my parents…Do you want to spend the weekend at my house?Maya and Cassie are coming as well,and they're conspiring on how to bring Vi. We really hope you can-"

-**Hear that?Can I?**-

won't be bothering us anytime soon….Fourth tutor now-

-** ,I'll drop back to get some stuff later**-

-No need.I'll see you Defect and the long sleeved pjs?Or risk it in a nightgown? And want a Lolita dress?-

-**You're the one packing my you know what I like for theweekend-Can you put in my sketching tools and the usual tho?**-

Ok,ha,I feel like a parent-

-**Now you know how I feel**-

-BWAHAHAHA! I'm actually crying right now!Anyway have fun.I'll see you later-

"I can come" Kalie smiled. Cazrin's eyes lit up, "Yay!" She hugged her again, "This'll be awesome!" She then dragged the smaller girl forward, "On to the day before the weekend!"

Kalie friends…

Kalie

"Who's that?" "He's hot!" "Is he here for someone important?" "Heck,does he come here?"

As I left school,girls around me were whispering as boys and those un interested scowled and/or just kept walking.I was confused but then I heard

"Hey!"

My brother was walking up,holding an overnight bag. I had to facepalm. Girls around him went Fangirl as he passed. "Show off" I scoffed,smiling as he came up and held out the bag to me. Around us Fangirl went to Shock, "You're my brother not my boyfriend"

"If ya got it,flaunt it" Justin smiled, "So where's your friends?"

"Kalie!""Hey Kals!"

"There"I turned as Maya,Cassie,Cazrin,Karmin,as well as Lance and Violet walked up.

"Who's this?"Cazrin asked before anyone spoke. "Hi" He smiled broadly, "We actually met the other night but not formally. I'm Justin, Kalie's brother"

I swore everyone's('cept Kar and Maya) jaw hit the floor.

"Wow." Lance managed first, "I-Wait,you're that guy who ran into us!"

I stared at Justin, "What?"

_From the cradle to the grave_

_He said I would be his slave_

_Held by promises unkept_

_and tears unwept_

My brother sweatdropped"They and I had a slight fated encounter when I was getting takeout that um…day after Testing.I forgot to mention"

I understood" 're forgiven." I turned to Cazrin, "Now,um,I forgot to 's like my guardian."

Cazrin smiled, then faced Justin, "If she comes back smiling excessively and laughing,she ISN'T parents would kill me if I let her anyway"

Justin laughed,a rare sight for me, " about I come get her after school…say Monday?" I nearly collapsed when I heard it,but held my composure.

-**WHAT?! Serious?! I can?**-

fun earned it-

-**THANK YOU SO MUCH!I LOVE YOU!*mindhug***-

"Sure!" Cazrin and Karmin landed on me,smiling, "Its perfect!" They laughed and I smiled too.

Maya

(**Imagine a japanese-style room with a low table,cushions,desk w/laptop,tv on dresser and huge normal bed in corner,the kind with a cushy add a ton of anime posters and other items related to have Karmin's room**)

"So you've NEVER been to a sleepover?" Cassie cried at Kals. " is my first one ever" the girl had made a point not to remove her blazer,while everyone else did.

"Wow." I whistled, "So-Wait,I'm gonna ask you yes and no work"

"Ok"Kalie was a bit confused,but she nodded.

"Have you ever been to the movies?" "Yes."

"Park?" "Yes"

"Live Duel?" "No."

"Do you own any makeup other then lipstick,eyeshadow and consealer?" "No"

"Jewelry?" "My barrettes,bracelet and a couple necklaces"

"Have you had Pizza?" "Once"

"Candy?" "Um…does a mint count?"

"Ice Cream?" "My birthday last year"

"Have you ever had a teddy bear?" "No."

"A doll?" "No"

"Used a Computer?" "Just at school"

I felt like crying as I continued, "One last thing…Kalie,are you being abused?"

That struck a nerve. "N-no!" She cried, "I'm perfectly fine!Justin and I both!I-" She stopped and then facepalmed, "Dammit.". The others quieted in shock.

"Kals..She didn't mention your brother" Cazrin said,from across the table.

"I know" Kalie sighed, "I read her mind. You should put up a couple of barriers,Maya. You're an open book" "Um..ok" We all silenced,but then Karmin perked up, "Well,lets not be gloomy!This is our weekend of Fun it shall be!"

We all laughed. "To fun!"Kals yelled,smiling.

Normal POV

It was two AM on Saturday when the girls finally dropped off to sleep. Karmin and Maya had gotten Kalie to share the bed with them,while Cassie,Cazrin and Violet had promptly refused and were curled up on camp beds Cazrin and Karmin's father (Uncle Bruno,the other girls called him)had brought up.

Bruno LeBlanc came up at around seven,when he woke up, to check on them. He had to smile at the girls on the bed. Kalie was between her friends,who's hands she had in a loose but firm grip. _She looks so peaceful… _He looked around the room and smiled. Then he closed the door and left to go ahead to meet with his friends.

Just last night he had met the lively girl for the first time. Kalie had been polite and very easy to please. However his only concern was the bruises on her face,which were waved off as an accident. "Hm…Kalie. Interesting name" He muttered as he pulled from the garage and took off on his it hit him.

_"I'm so sorry"He muttered to Yusei as he sat was trying to console the devastated would-have-been parent. "I only saw them once" the blackhaired man muttered, looking at him, "Kalie,the girl,she laughed when she first saw Justin,her brother, was like he knew me already, "He choked out a sob, "Now they're dead." Bruno wrapped an arm around him, "Its ok… " _

"That can't be her.."Bruno shook his head clear. But the thought ate at him.

_Was Kalie one of Yusei and Akiza's missing twins?_

_If she was,where was her brother Justin?_

**Suspense!A question that will lead to something shocking!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Act 4:Suspisions

**I'm hoping you're enjoying my story!**

Kalie

"Where's Papa?" Cazrin asked her mother(Sherry,she told me to call her) as we sat down to breakfast. "He vent ahead" Sherry was french,I'd learned,and a very beautiful accent, "To help set up for today" The girls looked excited,but I was confused. "Our Duelrunners came in"Maya explained, "Our parents are going to set it up so we can change them up as we please. You can help if you want,Kals."

My face lit knew I couldn't and wouldn't pass something like this up, "Of course!"

"Have you ever ridden a Duelrunner?" Sherry asked.

"Just the school ones" I admitted, "I really want my own-basic ones are too slow for me."

Sherry looked at me in surprise, "Really?Thats interesting. Vell,maybe you can ride one of the new Runnerz vhen we get there"

I felt like exploding from joy, "That would be awesome!"

My friends laughed. "Then we go vhen you're all done"Sherry smiled,flipping another pancake with skill.

Normal POV

"We're here!" Karmin squealed as she leapt out and ran to a man standing nearby, "Uncle Crow!" and grabbed him in a hug "Hey,Karmin!"Crow hugged his goddaughter back, "Seems you've brought an army. " He joked as she pulled away and the rest of the girls walked up.

"With an appetite to boot" Maya laughed, coming up to him and pecking him on the cheek, "Hi Daddy". "Hey,hon" he wrapped an arm around her(they were about the same height), "We've got everything ready-" He stopped as he saw the small girl sitting in the open van door. "Who's your friend?"

Maya turned,saw her and then sighed, "Just a sec" She went over,said something to the girl(who shook her head) and then picked her up over her shoulder. Karmin and Crow sweatdropped as she came back,carrying the complaining girl.

Kalie

"Kals,this is my ,this is Kalie,my friend I'd been telling you about" Maya gave me a large smile as I glared at her. " Nice to finally meet you" Mr Hogan smiled, "Maya and the others talk nonstop about you" I was surprised, "Really?I had no idea."

"Well,now you do"he laughed, "And by the way,before you say anything,call me Crow. 'Mr Hogan' is too formal"He smiled broadly.I watched him look me was analyzing me the same way you'd sum up an opponent in a duel. I knew what he saw:a small pale girl dressed in a black and red Lolita dress and combat boots,with a haphazardly tied glass shard around her neck and lipstick .

I smiled too,hiding the fact I saw what he was doing.

"Well,lets go" Crow laughed, "Lance is already here and working-"

BOOM! CRASH! "FREAKIN-DAD,I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!"

"Oh boy"Maya broke out laughing, "This should be interesting" The others broke into Violet managed a smile.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You are about to see why Lance Atlas doesn't have a mechanic class" Cassie smiled

INSIDE

"Oh,my-" I nearly burst out laughing as I saw what was going on. Crow smiled again

"Welcome to our garage" Lance and a tall man (who resembled him a lot) were fighting,covered in grease,soot and exhaust.

"You made it!" Bruno laughed as he came up.

"How'd you like your trip into Sattilite?" he asked me.

"I like it here."I smiled weakly, "I've never been here before, you know."

My friends stared at me in shock but Bruno smiled, "I guessed so but,you're here now. Want to get started on the bikes?" We all nodded and then Bruno called down, "Gentlemen!The ladies are here!"

The two stopped,with Lance successfully holding the man down with his arms pinned. "Guys!" Lance pulled away, "Glad you could make it!And did you-" He saw me and I swore he blushed,but only for a second "I guess you Kals!Ready to get your hands dirty?"

I smiled, "You know the answer,idiot.I wouldn't be here if I wasn't"

He smiled back, "Of course."

"Have you ever had a Riding Duel,Kalie?" Lance's dad Jack(the blond man) asked as I rolled out from under Lance's new Duelrunner. "Yeah.I've won each time but had to declare defeat because of the stupid school issue Runners shut down"

"Whats wrong with them?" Violet's dad,Kalin asked from over with her and Karmin at Violet's new ride nearby.

I wiped my hands on the clothes Lance had given me , "Well…"

_"Relax girl. You're among kindred 'll see"_

"She's destroyed the systems of two of them" Karmin laughed and saved me from answering, "Apparently she likes going really fast and the school ones can't handle it." The adults looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" asked Kalin, "Thats interesting-"

"-And why my teacher banned me from attempting Synchro Summons on campus" I added.

Lance,Karmin and Violet had to smile at that,but Kalin and Jack were still surprised.

I saw that their faces were unchanged, "What?Yes,I use 't everyone?"

" the more advanced do" I turned as a man appeared on the second level,from the street. "Uncle Yusei!" Karmin,Lance and the others cried out in joy. They all(even Lance and followed by Violet) ran up and hugged him.

"Hey you all" he ruffled Violet's hair,making her smile . "Yusei!" Kalin got up and greeted him, "You made it!" "I wouldn't miss this for anything." the man looked around,then spotted me. His eyes sent a feeling both of shock and calmness up my spine.I jolted as it did and ignored them.

Normal POV

"Who's that girl over with Lance and Karmin?" Yusei asked Bruno as they watched the kids work and goof off.

"Their friend 's staying with us for the weekend."

"Oh"Yusei watched her roll off on her creeper(**board auto mechanics use under cars**) from Lance's Duelrunner to Cazrin's and the two began laughing as Kalie stopped awkwardly. "Have you met her parents or anything?The kids seem like she's always been here"

"Thats the thing"Bruno sighed, "I just met her last over ten years of my daughters being friends with what I got out of her,she doesn't have parents."

"Orphan?"

"Apparently but…If you look at her closely,she has your Akiza's face."

"Point?"

"Yusei.."Bruno sighed, "I don't think your twins died fifteen years or something may have took them and covered their tracks"

**More Suspense!**

**Bruno's closer to Yusei then the others as time goes on and I think he understands stuff better then most. Anyway,I have plans you may shhh!**

**Review please!**

**(Word delete...srry!)**


	5. Act 5:Witches

**The saying"time flies when you're having fun" is so true.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

Kalie

Monday afternoon came sooner then I'd liked. I left the LeBlancs' a bit saddened as I headed with Karmin and Cazrin to school.I was in a daze. The day went by so fast and I almost didn't register when I walked into Justin as I left school.

"Woah,Pixie-girl.I'm right here" He smiled,taking my overnight bag from me,then snapped his fingers in my face"Snap out of it"

I jolted at that, "Sorry.I'm just tired"

"You're like a zombie"Justin tapped me lightly on the head as we started off the grounds, "Too much fun?Sugar overload?"

"You can say that"I weakly smiled, "Did I miss anything?"

"Well,I got a mission for us and we don't do it,we're gonna be in deep trouble"

I paled in terror as I got what he meant. "Well we gotta do it then" I sighed, "And-"

"And Sayer didn't do at me about 'good behavior' and that even if you ran,I'd die anyway"

"So…the usual?"

"Pretty much"

We were silent for a moment,then we burst out laughing.

NIGHT

"I really hate this mask" I muttered as we stood overlooking the edge of a well kept section of the Satellite. I lifted my mask and rubbed at my large,cobalt blue eye."Well deal with it" Justin sighed,pulling his cloak closer to his body, "We're supposed to be 'Dusk Phantom' and 'Dark Devil Witch',the'Twin Witches'"

I sighed"So basically we're committing murder…with no deaths"

"Got it." He was silent then asked, "Did you really ride an actual Duelrunner?"

"Yeah"I smiled weakly,remembering, " The LeBlancs,Lance's dad and their friend Yusei all let me ride theirs. It was so…exhilarating.I felt like nothing could've stopped me "

"I wish I could've been there" he sighed dreamily.

"I did do this right,you can relive my memory"

the way,which one was your favorite?"

"Huh?"

"The runners"

"To say the truth…I loved them all…but I'd say Yusei's"

* * *

Cassie

BOOM!

I was woken at midnight by an a loud explosion outside. I went back to sleep, dismissing it as a dream.

BOOOOMMMM!

I jolted back awake and ran to the window. Outside,cars and other non living objects flew by. " DEVIL DRAGON NIGHTMARE ATTACK!" I heard loudly. Mom had run in by this time. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "Whats going on?"

"No idea,but your uncle's out trying to help Sector were first there."She glanced at me, "But we'd better go and get somewhere safe. There's a shelter-"

BAM!

Suddenly a powerful attack hit the wall next to me. It sent up dust and debris as my window and the floor cracked,then collapsed. I was so surprised that I couldn't scream as I fell ."Cassie!" Mom cried,reaching out for me but didn't make it.

"NO!" I heard a voice and then felt as someone caught me.

* * *

Justin

BAMM!

"What the heck-"I turned sharply as my monster's attack hit a wall of a house nearby. "Cassie!" I heard a woman cry as a girl fell from the hole,which was on the third floor of a tall house. "NO!" I ran forward,my cloak streaming out behind me as I ran.

I jumped up, caught her and rolled as we both landed,coming to a stop nearby. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Y-yeah" she turned and I saw who this was:the youngest of Kalie's friends,Cassie if I recall. "Thats go get somewhere safe" I smiled weakly under my mask and was about to get up when I felt her grab my cloak. "Wha-"I turned around and saw her looking back pitifully.

"Whats going on?" She asked,looking down "I just woke up and found this all going on.I'm… really scared!" Tears splashed on the pavement, "My friends are always telling me to be strong but-but" She looked up, "I can't!" Tears broke and she sobbed,still holding my cloak.

I looked into her eyes and caught a glimpse of memories of a woman teaching a preschool class, several girls laughing at a slumber party,a man similar to the woman picking her up as the both laughed and several others I didn't know. The people she cared family.

"Its ok to be scared"The words left my mouth before I could stop them.I walked back to her and bent down, "Its ok to cry- means you're strong"

"Really?"

"Yeah…Hey,want to know a secret?"

She nodded weakly, "Ok.."

"I never cry"

"What?! But you just said-"

"I just used all of my tears up long ago"I got up and noticed she'd let go. "Now get to safety" I turned and walked away,leaving her in shock by a pile of debris.

"Wait!"I turned again as she cried out, "What?"

"Thank you"Cassie smiled, "And do me a when you have ?"

I smiled back as I turned back and kept going, "Ok.I will"

* * *

NEXT MORNING

Normal POV

"OMFG!CASSIE!" She was grabbed by Maya and Karmin as she sat on the back of the ambulance, wrapped in a blanket with others caught in the night before. "I'm fine"Cassie pushed them away.

"No you aren't!"Cazrin appeared, "You really fell out of your window?!"

Wordless,Cassie nodded. "How are you not hurt?!"Maya asked, "I get second story,but third?!-"

She was halted by her friend's finger to her lips. " don't know that I'm not hurt."

"But-"

"HOW?"Cazrin jumped in.

Cassie sighed,glancing around then saying "I'm only fine because….I got saved."

"Saved?Like, a miracle?" Maya asked.

Cassie had to blush at that,leaving Karmin,romantic extrodanre, with the only opinion:

"It was a boy,wasn't it?"

The little girl nodded,still red "He…wore a mask and had a cape…seemed really ominous at then he told me something powerful."

Maya was hooked, "Pray tell"

"Well…he-"She was cut off by the timely arrival of her mother and uncle,as well as her godparents, worried about her.

* * *

ARCADIA

Kalie lay sprawled across her bed,sleeping deeply. Justin sat watching her,wondering to himself how she was so calm after their night. But he knew the pain. Both of them still wore their Witches outfits,their masks lying on the table nearby. If he could,he would've just destroyed them.

_Do me a favor-cry when you have to?_

Cassie's words echoed in his mind. He remembered the images he'd seen of the people she'd cared about. "Her family…" He muttered,then looked up.

"You know we don't bother locking that anymore." Justin said without turning, "Get this over with.I'm tired" "Still sharp as always" Sayer appeared.

"And You're still fucking evil" the boy replied,getting up. "Look, You owe us the truth about our if you told us who they were,we might be a bit more compliant."

He felt that Kalie was awake now,but faking sleep.

Sayer sighed"Well,as it seems you did the mission,I'll give you that much,brat. Your mother was a psychic here years you've heard of the Black Rose Witch?"

He took that as he had. "Well….Lets just start with she's your mother"

**Ok,sucky end -.-**

**But do you like?**

**(sorry for vanished words.)**


	6. Act 6:Projects

**Chapter 6:)**

Kalie

Two weeks after the Sattilite terror mission,I found myself going back to the garage(Poppo Time) several on one of these trips,I finally brought Justin,who hadn't come before(his choice).

"Kalie!" I was greeted by Crow and Maya as we entered. "Hey" I smiled, holding Justin's arm "I came to work on my project.I brought my brother to ok?" Crow looked at him,then at me. The height difference was then there was that thought about a similarity to a certain person.

"Sure! "Maya laughed,turning to her dad, "Dad,this is Kals's big brother Justin."

Crow looked us and Justin nodded,playing along(**Maya has no clue they're twins,and he knows it**) "Just by a year."

"Obvious"Crow smiled weakly, "Well,Kals,we left it as you 's stuff in the fridge and some chocolate in the cabinet-that work?"

I smiled broadly,nodding, "YES!" I hugged him, "Thanks,this means a lot" Crow smiled, "I trust you if Maya does-so have fun you two" He and Maya left.

"Just by a year" I said at that moment.

"What?" Justin looked at me, "They'd faint if they knew we're actually,truly identical twins"

"Point" I smiled, "Now,lets get you some tools."

"Tools?"

"You'll see"

* * *

"You built this yourself?!" Justin asked shocked as I pulled the tarp from my project,a silvery bike (**similar to Yusei's**) that needed only an engine and paint job.

"Yep" I smiled, "They have all these great parts in the 's dad Jack got me permission to go when I please."

"Wait..Jack Atlas…is your friend's dad?"

"What?You just noticed?"I gave him a blank face,like I wasn't surprised(which I wasn't)

His look was priceless"N-no. I was just-"

I walked up and put a gloved finger to his lips,silencing him. "Justin,its 're here to work on my runner and make you ?"

Justin laughed, "Of course" and suddenly grabbed me in a hug.

"I love you Kals"he whispered,gripping me tight, "Thank you for bringing me along."

I smiled and hugged him back,pressing my face into his chest, "Lets just say you've earned it" I whispered. His face smiled again.

* * *

Normal POV

It was about seven the next morning when Yusei stopped by the garage to get some stuff. He was surprised when he found the door unlocked. He entered cautiously but stopped when he saw Cassie. The little girl sat with her back to him on the steps leading to the workshop.

"Cassie?" the girl turned. "Shhh." she put a finger to her lips and pointed. He looked towards the corner.

Lying asleep on the large couch were the twins. Kalie lay curled up next to Justin,who held her with one arm,close. "Have they been here all night?" Yusei asked.

"Seems so. told me they gave her a set of keys."

The man looked again at the two. _They look so peaceful _he thought.

"Uncle Yusei?I think we should leave them be" Cassie pulled him away gently.

He nodded, "Yeah...Did you have breakfast?"

"What do you think?"

"No" He laughed low,pulling her into a hug with one arm as he now lead "Come on,lets get something" Cass glanced back at the two one last time before they she did,she swore Kalie,the toughest girl she knew… was crying.

**.No killing.**

**If you wanna kill anyone,I got Sayer as an open Lazar the gay clown. That guy SCARES me.**

**Ok-RANDOM TIME: who in 5ds would you wanna kill?Just wondering...**

**Just review &I'll tally it up.**

**Luvs you guys**

**Lemme know! :)**


	7. Act 7:Pain

***The song(lullaby for you) sung by Justin is from an game called "The world ends with you". I've never played it,but I've listened and so….i just like it.***

"**The world is indeed full of peril and in it there are many dark places.**

**But still there is much that is fair. And though in all lands, love is now**

**mingled with grief, it still grows, perhaps, the greater." **

― **J.R.R. Tolkien****, **_**The Lord of The Rings**_

Kalie

_"I've decided. You've had much this week,you're being homeschooled, Here in Arcadia with your brother"_

_"WHAT?! I-I have tests and-You just can't do this to me!"_

_"Yes I can, you want your…friends to have an unfortunate…accident."_

_"…. Die horribly and preferably soon"_

_"Remember,after this week"_

I sat in class, staring out the window,remembering my latest conversation with Sayer. He'd decided to pull me from Duel Academy two days after going to the 'd been there for a couple of days and apparently it pissed him off "And its friday…" I muttered sadly,putting my head to the desk and falling asleep.

I'd left that fight with a fresh bruise and three more(self inflicted) cuts to my wrist.

"Kals!" I jolted up as Karmin and Lance came up,Karmin hugging me. "Oh,hey..What'd I miss?" I muttered,rubbing my eye with a bandaged hand. Lance laughed, "Oh,so you ,not were just gonna ask about if you have plans for the you?"

_After this week_

"Yeah,um…about that.." I looked down at my bandaged legs, "I..I'm not coming back after today.I-I'm being pulled out."

Karmin pulled away, "What?!Is it Justin-?"

"N-no!He'd never do anything like this!" I managed, "Its um…I'm sorry.I'll talk to you later."

I got up with my stuff and took off,leaving the class.

Lance

"What just happened?"I asked Karmin as we stayed at Kalie's seat. "No idea,I-" She stopped suddenly,crouched down and pulled a book left under the seat. "Whats that?" I asked her again.

My friend didn't answer as she flipped through.

"Dammit LeBlanc-"

"_This my dream world..when I wake up.. its gone_" She sang it in a low tone.

"What?"

"Its from a song she wrote"Karmin explained,lifting it to show me."This is her once showed me it,when we first invited her to my house. "She looked down at it, "hmm…how'd it get out of her bag?"

I shrugged,then noticed a slip of paper sticking out.I pulled it out. It was a sketch of two kids with faceless parents. "Weird.." I showed Karmin who shrugged, "Well,lets go find Kals"

I nodded,and we left.

NIGHT- ONE MONTH LATER

Kalie

"Come on!" Justin hissed as he pulled me through the park.

Behind us,we could hear the other psychics and their monsters. Sayer had sent them after us.

"How much…farther?" I managed. I wore my pajamas,a tanktop and sweats and had bare feet. "I don't know,but we just need to lose them" He was smarter then I had been,having grabbed a jacket,a bag and shoes before we ran.

"Ok.."I gripped his hand tighter.

Finally,we stopped at the edge of a warehouse complex. It had been several hours and the psychics were still on us. "I…I can't keep going…" I suddenly felt pain in my abdomen and fell to my knees,grabbing at it.

"Kals?" Justin asked.

The pain spread quickly to my whole body and the contents of my stomach came to my throat.

"Kals!" he cried as he grabbed me as I vomited and began to black out. "Kalie…Hang in there!" His voice was the last thing I heard before my vision faded to black.

Normal POV

"Please help her!" Akiza turned from the desk as a boy burst into the ER carrying a shaking and moaning girl in his arms. It may've been a little after two am but the other doctors acted right away,putting her on a gurney as the boy quickly explained what was going on. Her coworker's eyes widened "Get her to surgery right away!NOW"He cried as they wheeled the girl off,the boy there until they turned into the surgery room.

Four hours later

Akiza walked towards the room .She was almost ready to end her shift and head home to rest,so she thought she'd check on her newest patient.

As she reached the doorway,she heard a voice.

**There may not be an answer to this too,**

**why the sky is blue, is the change in me all true?**

**Now that you are next to me,**

**I have no fears and all I know is that I want to be with you**

**Sometimes it's easy to forget the times we weep,**

**the moment makes us weak, and all the shame I see**

**Memories exist for all the precious days my heart still wants to keep,**

**somewhere deep inside of me**

Akiza peeked in. The boy had his back to her,sitting facing the window and the girl's bed. His hand held tightly to hers and he seemed to be singing to stopped to voice was beautiful.

**A Lullaby For You**

**Stars will always gracefully watch over 'till it's bright**

**May tomorrow be wonderful too**

**Take my hand and promise me, that we'll be all right**

**Finding a place to feel at home you are not alone**

**Maybe I'll turn back to stay**

**Where I came from only yesterday**

**Whisper then,"The past is gone eternally"**

He was sobbing as he spoke and Akiza felt a twinge of pain. "Kals…" she heard him mutter, "Please...we made a promise.." She watched him lower his head,still holding her hand, "We're gonna find our parents…no matter what…"

"You're an orphan?" Justin jolted as he heard her. He turned in his seat,a little embraced and surprised.

Her breath resembled Yusei...

"Y-yeah" He managed, "My sis and I.." He glanced at the still girl on the bed, "…We've never known what having parents is like. We've just known it as a luxury"

Akiza was surprised "I-Where do you live?"

"I can't say"

**Shocker,ain't it?**

**Hope you've enjoyed my work!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	8. Act 8:Surgury

**I like the story idea. 'nough said**

"**I want to be a healer, and love all things that grow and are not barren." **

― **J.R.R. Tolkien****, **_**The Lord of the Rings**_

Justin-NEXT MORNING

"Have you been here the whole time?'

"Yeah.I can't leave you,you know that."I smiled, "'sides,how ya feeling?"

Kals laughed weakly and held her side, "Like shit"

" you're ok"

She laughed again, "I guess so."

"You're awake,good" I turned. "Dr Izinski" The doctor from the night before came in.

She apparently had gone and returned in the few hours I'd managed of sleep.

"You were lucky your brother got you here in time"She addressed Kals, "You had appendicitis. know what that is?"

"Inflamation of the appendix,which left untreated can lead to death" She said like it was a well known fact.

The doctor was surprised, but I knew better.

-You just read her mind?-

-** I sorta already knew**-

Dr Izinski continued"Yes,well,it was fixed and you're going to be fine. However.." She flipped through her clipboard, "Hon,you have several fractures in your right leg and rib cage,as well as a large cut in your left thigh. And your face has several scars. Care to explain that?"

Kalie jolted and was about to answer but I stopped her, "Well,I told you last night. I have about ten times worse then her,if you're wanting a comparison."

-Hell,If someone didn't know better,I could be frankenstein-

-** .Thanks for the save**-

Dr Izinski was very surprised but she hid it well, "Well then,-"

"Kalie"(more shock)

"Well then Kalie, I talked to your brother and he told me you don't have anywhere to go."

-**Really?**-

-Yeah…-

"Would you like to stay with me and my husband?"

I looked at Kals. She noticed this and guessed what I was going to say "If its not too much trouble-" Kalie began but was cut off by the magenta haired doctor and her smiling face.

"Its not too much at all"

**Ok..weird end. Still,me likey.**

**Plz review**


	9. Act 9: Parents

**I looked up the myth on the bridge and still…I wish I was there!*cries***

Kalie

-Kals,you awake?-

I opened my eyes a tiny sun was bright and I closed them was late in the afternoon after my surgery. Drowsy,I had fallen back asleep and apparently Justin took that as an excuse to carry me as we'd left the hospital.

-**Yeah,or at least internally at the moment the heck were you carrying me?**-

-You looked so peaceful.I just couldn't wake you.-

-**You could have idiot**-

-Well,I didn't,baka. And besides,Dr Izinski said you shouldn't stress out much -

-**….point .are we now?**-

-Check it out-

He let me see through his eyes. We were on the Daedalus Bridge, a place I'd only seen from a distance from Arcadia. I had to smile.

-Like it?-

-**Yeah..hey,I'm gonna wake up now**-

-ok-

I opened my own eyes and kept looking out the window. I spotted several couples,a street performer and a couple of musicians. As I stared at the people on the sidewalk and other cars,I thought of part of a story I'd once overheard Lance tell.

_"-The man and his flying duel runner became a symbol even to this day. The bridge,completed by our fathers, was done as a last wish to the man. So basically,the bridge and Duelrunners are connected. The barriers that each have broken have influenced what has happened today"_

_Hmm_ I thought weakly _why'd that come up right now?_

**Anyway…**

NORMAL POV

Yusei looked up as Akiza entered the house. "I brought them" She smiled as the two kids followed her in. Yusei smiled but then froze,his smile fading. "Kalie?" he asked,tenitivally.

"Hi Yusei" the girl muttered,still clutching Justin's arm, "How've you been?"

* * *

"So you've met her before?" Akiza asked Yusei later that night,as they sat at the kitchen table. "She's friends with the kids" he explained, "They brought her about two months ago to help on their Duelrunners and she's been dropping by ever even has a project left there."

Akiza smiled,then looked at the two kids lying on the couch nearby. They'd fallen asleep there when Yusei had talked them into watching a movie while he'd contacted the rest of 5ds. " What about Justin?"

"I just met him" he sighed, "Akiza?"

"Yes?"

"They have the same names as the twins."

Akiza glanced over at the two "It could be a cocidence. I mean,they're only could've chosen the names themselves."

Yusei sighed and glanced at them as well. "Maybe…"He muttered,getting up, "We'll just see…."

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

"You're pretty good at this" Yusei said to Justin as he finished the calculation he'd been given, "Its what was missing."

"Thanks,I knew it was" The boy wore a grey jumpsuit with the top tied around his waist,with a white grease covered t-shirt. He sat in the Yusei Go,admiring it" Anyway, did you really let my sis ride this?"

Yusei nodded, "She's very...special. Even my friend-who lets no one ride his bike-let her try his. Her balance is excellent I may add-do you own a Duelrunner yourselves?"

The boy's smile 'd brought up a touchy subject.

"No,we actually don't-been using the school ones,at least when we have the time. and the instructors let us"

"So you don't?"

"No…We weren't- I mean we couldn't afford it." Yusei noticed how Justin caught himself but hid it well, "Well, thats gonna change. While you're with us,you are going to get your you and much as you please."

Justin's face lit up and he did the most unusual thing for him: He got up and grabbed the older man in a hug. "Thank you so much" The boy reverted from the coolheaded adult he seemed to have been moments before. Yusei was surprised but he returned the hug. "You're welcome" he replied smiling. _I feel like a father.._ he thought to himself. _I'm so happy..._

_Why couldn't I've felt this before?_

"_You have...Don't you remember?_" A voice echoed in his head.

**Ok,I'm gonna have a flashback in POV next. Non relevant for events,just for fun**

**Hope you've enjoyed.**

**Please review:)**


	10. Act 10-1:Spirit World

15 years ago

_Yusei nearly tripped several times as he ran to the room,where he'd been told his wife opened the door and had to smile._

_Akiza sat on the bed smiling,in her arms were two bundles. "Hey" She looked up as he entered._

_"Hey.." Yusei came up to her and kissed her on the forehead, "How are you doing?"_

_"Wonderful" she smiled,looking at the bundles in her arms "They're twins Yusei. Boy and girl" The man was surprised, "Really?"_

_Akiza smiled and placed her hand on the boy's cheek. He smiled and snuggled against it "Did you decide on the name yet?" Yusei asked, "You said you had an idea,for the boy"_

_The woman smiled, "Yes…His name is Justin"_

_Yusei smiled and looked at the other twin,the girl. She was still sleeping,but he saw she resembled a doll. "She looks just like you…" He said, "…Her name will be Kalie."_

_Akiza laughed, "Of course" She hugged them to her,smiling embraced her and the twins,who both smiled,even though Kalie was asleep._

_"Kalie and Justin"Akiza stated "Our little angels"_

NOW(total time now:week)

Kalie

"Ughhh -Gah!" I groaned as I stretched and fell backwards from the table I'd been hunched over. "Ow…" I sat up,rubbing my head. "_Mistress,are you ok?!_" My Dragon Pixie Devil appeared. "Yeah,thanks" I smiled at her,looking over her.

A large beautiful being,she'd been my guardian angel and ace since we were little. Justin and I had found her and several members of our decks in the dump when we'd been exploring when we were around four-the blissful time before our childhood was lost to the horrors called life.

"Anyway,why are you here?" I asked,getting up, "Is something wrong?" My Dragon never came out unless she sensed danger-or needed to talk to me.

"_Mistress,I know this may startle you,but I need you to come with me to the Spirit World. The matter is urgent_" She said without catching a breath.I looked at her in surprise, "I'm startled so urgent it's gonna pull me from my engine?"

NORMAL POV

"_I will explain if you'll come with me._"

"…."Kalie stared her in the eye and sensed she wasn't kidding, "Fine but how am I gonna explain my disaperence? I can't just say' Oh I'm sorry for vanishing into thin air like that,I went to the Spirit World'. I'll sound insane"

Pixie Devil laughed,a deep ringing sound, "_Well,we'll just make it quick. Are you ready?_"

"Yes" The girl closed her eyes. A pillar of light(**similar to Luna's going to Spirit Word**) surrounded her and she vanished. When the light faded,the girl was gone.

OUTSIDE-KAIBA DOME

Justin

I sat down on the bench and let out a sigh. Maya had dragged me to be her pit mechanic (**And they really needed one!**)for a practice duel against her father Crow.I only had agreed because I needed an excuse to get out. Now they were dueling and I was BORED.

"_Master!A word!_" I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see my monster Frostbite Dusk Dragon around the corner ( **and failing at hiding I may add .**). "What's up?" I asked,walking over.

"_You are needed in the is Vital_."

"Kals too?" I asked.

"_ Devil got her just-Anyway you'll see her there. Will you come?_"

"It depends if its urgent or way,lets be quick about it" I set my hand flat on his large head.

"_Fair go_"

Normal POV

Maya laughed as she speed up,passing the Blackwing "I'm up!"

Crow smiled, "Lets see what you got!"

"With Pleasure! I summon level four Tuner Raven Prince-"She stopped her summon in shock as a pillar of light appeared. "Maya?" Crow asked,but then he saw it too,as it cleared.

The Duel was stopped right then and there

* * *

"Justin!" Maya called as she threw off her helmet and ran in. The boy was nowhere to be found.

"Did you find him?" Crow asked,worried. "No!" Maya cried, "Where'd he go? He was here when we began-"

"Maybe he left for a walk or something" The man scratched his head, "He'll turn up, 't worry"

Maya looked away, "Ok…"

**Ok,I two parted this...cruel yes. Hope you like though.**

**Reviews greatly apprecianted **


	11. Chapter 10-2:Vanish and Return

**PART TWO! :)**

SPIRIT WORLD

"What's so important?" Kalie asked,climbing down from Pixie Devil's back onto the castle throne room's carpeted floor, "Hi Justin". Her brother nodded from the throne-like chair he was lying in.

"_Sayer is not pleased with your vanishing act_" From the throne atop a few stairs sat the ruler of this palace and one of Kalie's synchro monsters,Pixie Queen "_His monsters have been sieging us for the last week_" Kalie glanced at Justin, "What about-"

"_ Lets just say it was pure luck you got in unscathed_" The doors opened and several more people one who'd spoken was a man with rugged features,clad in silver armor as well as shimmering wings. "Mirage!" Kalie turned in shock, "What-" She stopped when she saw who followed him, "Luneria! Gi! Else! Ion! "She addressed the others, "What are you doing here?"

"_**The Frosty Cliffs have Castle was not the only place under siege.**_" Else,Frostbite Witch sighed, "_**They caught us off and I were the only ones of the Frostbite tribe to get away**_" Ion,Frostbite Wolf nodded his acknowledgment

At that,the boy finally reacted."This is crazy"Justin spoke up, "Why are the Devil King and his creatures doing this for Sayer? For years,I've heard them crying for freedom!They've saved my life before as well!Did you know that?" No one answered. He bolted to his feet "Answer me,one of you!"

"_Brain Control_" Pixie Queen muttered.

"What?"

"I remember!" Kalie exclaimed, "Sayer has a spell card called Brain Control!Its effect can allow him to control any one monster for a certain amount of time!"

She realized it suddenly, "So if Sayer is controlling **Devil King**…"

"_The whole Devil's army has to obey_" Pixie Devil said from next to her looked up at the girl, "_Its like with you, Sayer got ahold of you and enhanced your abilities with that card…_"

Kalie shushed her, "Don't even think 't EVER think that.I'd have to die before he can get his claws on any of you"

"Same for me" Justin stated,placing his hand on Frostbite Dusk,who'd been around his chair.

Pixie Queen smiled weakly, "_Thank of you. We shall keep you updated on our ,Devil_"

"_**Yes,your majesty**_" The two Dragons coiled around their masters and then all four vanished.

REAL WORLD-EVENING

Kalie

"Ugh…." My eyes opened weakly. Feeling came back to my body and I realized that I was lying on wet grass. I wore a t-shirt and short shorts-the same outfit I'd had on at Yusei and Akiza's,working on my engine.

"Oww…" Next to me Justin was sitting up, "I hate this...can't they ever return us to a non-random place?"

"You know why" I sat up too and looked around, "It's a safety precaution. He can't find out we're able to go there and back or it'll be hell for both us and …where are we?"

"New Domino Park."Justin said, "By the Kaiba DomeDusk took me from -wow its late" He looked at the clock above the stadium. "They must be worried" I said,getting up, " 'You were on a walk and I took a breather.I somehow ran into you and we were talking' We'll stick to that "

"Ok,but..Bare feet?" he asked

"I'm a weird person" I smiled.

Justin smiled too and put his arm around my waist.

"We all are" he laughed, "But we're weirder then others"

"Got that right"

**Like?Review please!**

**May be MIA til the tenth or so. Sorry**


	12. Act 11:One Hit Angel

**MADNESS IS NOT A STATE OF MIND**

Justin

-**Its been almost a week and a half. Why hasn't Sayer found us?**-

-He must have another else would he not come?-

-**I feel scared...that we can't do anything.**-

-Its ok...Just keep quiet about us and its all fine-

-**Thank you, eternal strike again. See you at the stadium**-

-Yeah-

"Justin!"

I opened my eyes and sat was Yusei. "I need your help with a last minute diagnostics check of the Duelrunners before we go" he said. I nodded and slid off the roof to the ground.I cringed slightly as I hit my bad leg,a lasting injury I hadn't admitted to. "Sure,just a check?"

"You got it" He lead the way.I followed,rolling up my sleeves.

It had been about a week and a half since Kalie's Surgery and we came to stay with Yusei and Akiza. They had taken the role of parents to me and my sister,while their friends-the world famous team 5ds- had become the family we'd never had.

"Its done!" I called back to Yusei as I pressed the last few calculations in, "All ready!"

"Great!Lets go!"

So much in fact,they'd even invited us to attend our first Real life Turbo Duel:the Junior Grand Prix, which our friends had entered,as pit crew/cheering section.

-Kalie-one hour later-

"WELCOME FANS YOUNG AND OLD TO….THE JUNIOR GRAND PRIX!"The announcer cried, "TEN TEAMS OF YOUNG AND TALENTED DUELISTS HAVE COME FROM ALL OVER TO COMPETE!WHO WILL WIN?"

The stadium roared. I stood in the pits with Cazrin and Cassie. "This is exciting!" I smiled, "Thanks for inviting me!"

"No Problem" Cazrin smiled.

"NOW FOR THE TEAMS! FIRST UP-THREE TIME WINNERS OF THE JUNIOR WORLD FINALS,THESE YOUNG DUELISTS ARE FOLLOWING IN THEIR PARENTS' FOOTSTEPS!WELCOME TEAM NEW SATISFACTION!" The stadium erupted as our team speed from the ,Karmin,Violet and Maya were in their different outfits,but the large logo was the same for us all. Karmin and Lance both waved as they passed.

I turned to my friends.

Three years?" I asked,confused.

"Sorry, we honestly tried to contact you each year but you always were busy" Cass apologized,

"Anyway,you're here-have fun" Cazrin nodded agreement

I smiled broadly, "Ok!"

(-Other teams announced &duels are decided-)

"First Duel is Karmin of New Satisfaction and Henry of Jailbreak!"

"BEGIN!" The two took off and Karmin pulled ahead.

**KARMIN:4000**

**HENRY:4000**

"Me first!" She smiled.

"I summon Lvl 3 Angel Squire Jake,LVL 3 Angel Squire Alan and the lvl 1 tuner Angel page Ki" She threw down three cards and three winged boys appeared.

**Lvl 3-Angel Squire Jake-ATK 1000 DEF:800**

**LVL 3-Angel Squire Alan-ATK:1000 DEF:900**

**Lvl 1-Tuner-Angel Page Ki-ATK: 500 DEF:0**

"I then tune my squires to my SUMMON! ! " Karmin laughed and raised her hand," Open and release! Come my Hikari no Tenshi from the palace that guards heaven! ANGEL CAPTAIN KENDRA!"

**Lvl 7-Angel Captain Kendra-ATK: 4000 DEF:3000**

'AMAZING!A LVL 7 ON THE FIRST TURN!" the announcer cried, "THIS IS KARMIN'S ACE!ANGEL CAPTAIN KENDRA! FOLKS,FOR THOSE WHO'VE NEVER SEEN HER IN ACTION,THIS IS THE PERFECT MONSTER FOR..."

"ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" Karmin cut him off. Kendra rushed back at Henry,who cried out as he was cut down.

**KARMIN:4000**

**HENRY:0**

"…THE ONE HIT ANGEL OF NEW DOMINO! KARMIN LEBLANC OF NEW SATISFACTION IS THE WINNER!" The team logo flashed along with her picture.

From the pit,we all cheered.

LATER==============

"Umph!" I was grabbed from behind as I left the VIP room and pulled into the shadows. I struggled,fought and tried to pull away but my captor was too strong.

"Hello to you too my dear" I was halted when he caught my wrist and pressed a knife to my ribs, "I thought we had a or your brother tried to run,the other would of you run,your precious friends would ?"

The knife pressed harder. I gulped and nodded. I took in my predicament His hand still covered my mouth,the other hand held the blade to my ribs. "We have to do something about this,don't we?" I froze in terror and looked up at him. I could read his plans, -I'm sorry we ran- I sent to him, -Please,I- -

Suddenly the door opened. "Kals,you out here?" Lance called. He and Violet walked out. Lance was the only one I saw however. He had his back to us as they looked around.

From the corner of my eye I saw Sayer lick his lips.

"Perfect…" He whispered to me, "He can be first!"

I shook my head fiercely -**PLEASE DON'T!DON'T HURT THEM!**-

"Then call them off" he removed his hand, "Now"

I nodded,terrified, not for myself but them.I took a breath,feeling the knife on my ribs and called out. to them

"Guys I'm ok!Just go back!I'll be right there!" I managed calmly.

"Ok!" Lance called,not fully convinced and unaware to how close we were, "Just be quick!" They went back inside.

Sayer covered my mouth again, "Good girl"

I looked up at him,-**I hate you**-

"I you want your little friend down on the track to get hurt,now lets go."

I looked knew he had me.

I nodded weakly -** …let me move on my own.I won't run,promise.**-

"Are you sure?"

-**I love them more then life itself.I know we have a habit of BSing each other-and I hate to admit this-but you can trust me this one time**-

It took a moment but then his grip on me loosened. "Move" He pushed me forward confidently,the knife to my back.

We were a few steps from the door when suddenly,I decided this was kind of pathetic.

**Hope I just pulled this off! Until next time!**

**I'm back!thanks for your support!**

**Please review**

**(forgive stupid loss of words)**


	13. Act 12:Truth

"**Despite all my rage**

**I am still just a rat in the cage." **

― **Billy Corgan**

NORMAL POV

Kalie reacted faster then she ever had before. Sayer was unprepared as she turned, and twisted the knife from his hand,snapping his arm in the process.

"GAHHHH!" He cried,stumbling back,the limb limp. "Bitch!" He growled, "How dare you!I've given you and your brother everything!"

Kalie just scoffed and called the knife from the ground to her hand.

"You are a basterad.." She held the blade to his throat,her features in an emotion-less mask that suddenly turned to rage "You denied us every freakien right to a normal life!You call that everything?! Do you?!You held us prisoners on promises you've never kept! Fifteen years of torture?No biggy. Threats of death?I'm sick of those!"

Sayer didn't respond. He just was getting the reaction he wanted. Angry as she realized this,Kalie pushed the man to the opposite wall, "DAMN YOU!ANSWER ME!"

By now,the VIP room door opened. "Kalie,is everything-" Justin stopped. He looked at his sister,then the person she held down.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" His face turned to anger as well.

Sayer smirked, "Hello,Justin. Time flies huh?"

Justin growled and reached for his deck.

"I wouldn't do that"Sayer said calmly.

The twins glared at him. "Why not?" Kalie asked.

"KYYYAAA!" From inside the room,Cassie screamed in terror as she came face to face with several Devil's beasts. Justin turned and Kalie froze,both ready to move.

"Thats why"Sayer smirked, "So if you don't want your friends to get hurt,I suggest you get off me,Kalie Fudo"

"What?"Kalie's grip on the knife slackened,but it was still against the man's throat.

"W-what did you say?"Justin finished.

"Thats right" Sayer smiled broadly, "Your last name is Fudo. Your parents are Akiza and Yusei Fudo"

_"Akiza,did you ever have any kids?" Kalie asked as she stood over the stove,trying her hand at cooking. _

_Akiza was surprised, "Why are you asking?"_

_"You just seem like a good mother"_

_The woman smiled at the compliment,"Boy and girl" _

_"What happened?You sound like something tragic occurred "_

_Akiza took a breath, "There was a fire in the hospital that same day. They were killed…burned to a crisp. Since then,we've never tried again."_

Kalie reached to her right leg.

Justin's hand moved to his left wrist

_"How long ago?"_

_"Fifteen years."_

"What do you want?" Kalie whispered.

Sayer smiled again" You know what .I want both of you"

She glanced at Justin who nodded. "Fine" She said,pulling away and looking down, "We'll obey you"

Justin didn't say a thing but it was obvious.

The man's psychotic smile broadened, "Ok then! Lets go home you two!"

"Home to Arcadia!"

**Kalie:Ok…Fuck you fuck you you desperate evil psycho.**

**Justin:Kals,I give you permission to kill me if I end up like him in my psychic state.**

**Kalie:You'd do the same for me?**

**Justin:'course.**

**Kalie:Deal.**


	14. Act 13:Family and Friends

**Song:"Promise"-Miku Hatsune&Rin Kagamine**

Kalie

"AGH!GAGH!" Justin spazed in pain as the electricity shot through him.

"Damn you!" Sayer was losing it badly, "Submit!"

"NEVER!" Justin cried. His power was beginning to leak out in his pain.

Nearby,I was locked in another room.I looked a mess compared to I had the day before. And being trapped in a steel box wasn't helping.

"JUSTIN!" I banged on the door,ignoring the pain shooting through my body as I did. He was so close to me…"SAYER,LET ME OUT!"

Sayer ignored me.

"JUSTIN!" I screamed again louder ,blocking everything out but this situation, "TAKE ME IN HIS PLACE,SAYER!PLEASE!"

He was more focused on my brother,who now was straining on his binds as Brain Control was forced on him again.

"GAGH!"he cried out again,coughing blood.A drop of blood left my lips as I screamed again as well.

Justin was fighting it but was slowly starting to slip.

The supposedly-seamless barriers we'd worked so build were falling.

I stepped back from the door and then began to ram it. I fell back after the second try.

"I'm too weak…" I was shaking as cut after cut,bruise after bruise appeared all over me.

-Kals…-

That was when I finally broke.

* * *

"FUCKING LET ME OUT OF HERE!" My power left me in one big burst,like a stabilizers did nothing to stop it. I felt it occur through but I didn't care. The steel box exploded, momentarily shattering Sayer's concentration and giving Justin a moment of peace.

"JUSTIN!" I stepped from the wreckage. The metal had burst back and now I had more wounds. But nothing else but my brother mattered to me.

"Let him go,Sayer" I growled,wiping the blood from my mouth.

The man turned,"No,why would I let my precious Twin Witches slip away? You're my greatest accomplishments-!"

"KALS!RUN!" Sayer had made a great mistake by leaving himself open. Justin,as beat up and angry as me, snapped his binds and rushed forward,tackling him as hard as he could.

I was frozen,but then I nodded and turned,running painfully away.

-...fast as you can-

I heard the two begin to fight. Bruises from Sayer's blows on Justin racked me but I kept going.

-Don't look back-

* * *

I entered the hallway,now limping. Other psychics appeared,each blocking with a large menacing monster. Upon seeing me,they all took defensive positions.

I looked at them pitifully.I was too weak in this state to even summon a one star monster. But I knew of another way.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to them,watching them freeze in shock as I reached to my bangs and pulled my barrettes out. Slipping the clips into my pocket,I tensed painfully as my power broke free. Energy flowed through my body and I was ready.

"Come and get me!" I cackled, "Come face the Dark Devil!"

* * *

Normal POV

_It had been a full 36 hours since the disappearance of the siblings from the JGP. Everyone was stressing out,even Jack Atlas(who Kalie had become close to) and especially Lance and Cassie._

_So to avoid the panic of worry of their homes,the said friends had escaped to the garage located in Sattilite to work on the various projects left there._

"Hand me that wrench-Ow!I said hand,not throw!"

"You weren't paying attention!"

"Hm. Anyway,pass me that-What's wrong with you,Cassie?!Ow,hey!"

They were unaware of the figure who limped to the enterance.

"Lance?Cass?" the two in the doorway was…. "KALIE!" Cass got to her feet. The girl was leaning heavily on the door frame. "Thank…goodness you were here… I wasn't expecting…" She barely made it a foot inside before she collapsed.

"Kalie!" Lance cried.

* * *

"And you said she came like this." Akiza sighed.

"Yes…"Lance looked down. Just a half hour ago,Lance and Cassie had rushed the young girl into the Fudo house. Akiza had chided them for not taking her to the hospital but still got to work. Kalie's body was covered in horrific scars,cuts and more bruises then she thought could be humanly possible to achieve.

"She's a terrible mess" The woman wiped the last cut clean and wrapped the last bandage on, "Has she ever been hurt like this before?"

"Never this bad"Cassie said.

" 'This bad?' What do you mean?"

"She…She's been like this for years" Lance explained,holding Kalie's limp hand in his own "She'd vanish for a day or two,then come back to school horribly wounded. We've tried to get her to tell us why but she always waved it off as an accident. It must be horrible for her"

"You..don't know half of it" the girl was awake

"Kalie!"Lance exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Akiza asked the girl as Lance helped her up. "You…call this ok?" Kalie smiled weakly, "I feel fine"

"Lier"Cassie said.

The girl laughed now, "Ok….Ow!" She jolted as she set a bruise on her face rubbed it gingerly, "Damn.I forgot about that one"

Akiza noticed her tone was one of calmness-she was used to this.

"Kalie,what happened?" She asked, "We've been worried,hon"

The girl was silent. "I-" She was cut off by the door opening.

"KALS!" Karmin,Cazrin and Maya all ran in,followed by their fathers and finally Violet. "Hey" She smiled weakly as the trio hugged her.

"Why'd you and Justin just vanished the other day?" Yusei asked,the next adult to speak, "Is everything ok?"

_"Your last name is Fudo. Your parents are Akiza and Yusei Fudo"_

Kalie looked remembered what Sayer had said. "Oh,spiffy" Kalie's voice was calm,but the sarcasm was evident " If I wasn't be sitting here in enough bandages to treat a person five times over"

Everyone was silent.

"Kid,whats going on?" Jack had heard this tone before,used by himself, "You aren't fooling anyone"

"I….Can you not freak out when I tell you?"

* * *

Everyone exchanged glances and then the person who spoke for them all-oddly enough-was Violet, "Just tell us, Kalie. Please?"

Kalie took a breath as the others nodded.

"My brother and I are psychics. Very powerful ones. " She tapped her barrettes, "These are my surpressors. They act like your hair roller,Akiza and your barrettes Vi"

The two said ladies were surprised as she continued, "Anyway,when you asked me a while back,Maya,if I was being abused…Yes.I have. I rarely remember a full day of not living in pain and feeling terror for Justin and myself "

By now,it was obvious this was hard for the blackette girl. Her fists were clenched and her face was red,close to the shade of her lipstick. Akiza noticed the cuts the red blotted out.

"Why haven't you left wherever you've been?" Kalin asked,venturing forth with his question " Or even talked to Sector Security-"

"He'd kill ALL of you!" The girl snapped,tears spilling from her eyes for the first time in years, "Anyone who faces,doesn't listen to or even defies him dies!If not them, someone they deeply care for.."She hiccupped and rubbed at her eyes, "You guys are all I have…"

Violet walked up to her friend, and took her hands,lowering them from her face " Who are you talking about,Kals?We can help you if we can." The smaller girl was shaking.

Kalie looked up into Violet's eyes,calm and shaking stopped and she wiped her eyes.

"He's….basically my godfather"Kalie managed, "He's raised us since we were babies. We thought he was the greatest person in the world…until we were about five"

"What happened?" Karmin asked.

"There was this man he hired…paid him to be our tutor,to keep us from 'the outside world' as he liked to call it. Sure,we got along fine with the tutor,but one day he found out about the plans for me and Justin.." She trailed off then continued, "We were let out for the day but Justin had to come back because we'd forgotten his deck. We walked in on the tutor being stabbed. Sayer-"

Every one of the adults jolted. "Sayer…Divine" Akiza asked,cutting her off.

"Yes"Kalie was confused, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah…" Akiza growled, "He took advantage of me when I was my powers.I hurt a lot of people."

_Your mother was a psychic here years you've heard of the Black Rose Witch? Well….Lets just start with she's your mother"_

Kalie took another breath. "You wouldn't happen…to be the Black Rose Witch..would you?"

Everyone ,including the kids this time,freaked out. "How do you know this?!" Akiza asked,surprised, "What did he tell you?"

"I-He told us who our parents were….and that we were kidnapped fifteen years ago during a hospital fire he intentionally set"

* * *

Kalie

Akiza and Yusei looked at me. I stared back and then watched as my parents broke down. Happiness flowed from them gratefully. Kalin and Misty went over to comfort them. Everyone else looked at me.

"So for all this time…you've been trying to protect us" Vi spoke,still holding my hands, "From the creep who's raised you?"

" why I never invited you over…Why I put up with this for so long. I know for a fact he would do the arena,Vi,when you and Lance came looking for me,I was actually with him-he'd grabbed me- and Sayer told me…told me he'd kill you. I had to listen…We were so close to you…." Now I was crying again,this time sobbing badly.

_-Kals?-_

-I**'m…sorry Vi. I just haven't cried in a while**-

_-"A while?" Girl,don't kid yourself. Let it out,It'll feel better-_

I gave of pain,..of sadness flowed out. Everyone just watched me and Violet as she held me the whole time I cried crocodile tears, singing she did,I heard that the rest of my friends were silently sobbing too.

**"A dry wind is flicking over the pages of a fairy tale**

**"I'm not alone," I feel that I could be stronger, just with those words**

**I spread my injured wings and attempt to fly again**

**If this voice goes through to you,then I don't have to be afraid of anything**"

As I kept crying,I remembered her singing me this when we were younger

**The strong bond is, yes, will tie us together strongly**

**As long as I live on I won't go away, so to the never ending sky I reach my hand out**

**Find the hope, the future you want, we don't have far, it will reach someday, and surely that's a feeling that never changes**

**Together, let's face the woven tomorrow**

I began to feel better and joined in weakly myself.

**The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together**

**There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away**

**The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"**

**I make an oath in my heart to protect you, forever...**

Finally,I let sleep take over me and I smiled as I closed my eyes.

I was in a friend's embrace. That was one place I'd want to stay for eternity

**Cute?Review please!**


	15. Act 14: Tears

**I like story :)enough said**

Justin

"Gagh!" I hit the wall and cringed as my bruises flared. Sayer didn't say anything but his look was enough. "You failed,huh?" I laughed as he turned to ,it even hurt to talk,but this was too perfect. "Kalie's gone.I haven't given in. We aren't obeying you anymore,Sayer."

"Shut up" His foot connected with my face. I didn't flinch,even as it pained me.

"Face it...You've lost...Hell,I'm not even afraid to die...How can someone ever-"

A kick to the ribs finally silenced me. "Die,boy."

"You…first…" I managed with a weak smile as I spit blood at his eye. Sayer just growled and left me. I welcomed the silence as I lapsed into unconsciousness. But then I learned that Sayer wasn't done with me...

Kalie

I'd been asleep for about three days when the mental sound of Duel Monsters' screams and close explosions woke me. Startled by the latter,I sat up and threw off the deck was still attached to my side.

Upon getting to my feet,I regretted it. I fell to my knees,my body weak. "Oww…" I groaned.

"_Careful _" I heard Pixie Devil say as she appeared, "_Hold on to me_"

I obeyed,standing up on shaking legs using her for support. " What's going on?"

"_I have no-Well, everyone is out and it sounds pretty bad._"

"Take me"I commanded, jolting as a familiar aura reached me.

"_But mistress-_"

"Pixie Devil, don't you realize its him?"

Devil was silent. She could sense her counterpart,Frostbite Dusk as well. "_Hop on_" She said finally. She let me climb onto her back. "Thanks" I said,holding tightly as she shot upwards,fazing through the ceiling,into the air, "You're the best,Devil"

"_Don't flatter yourself.I'd have to say you were the best mistress_"

I smiled as she solified and I looked around. "Where are they?"

"_Where else?_" Devil nosed towards the black line bordering the horizon in the coming dusk._ Of course.._ I sighed, "Well, lets go then."

Violet

I walked alone down the empty rundown scrapyard. I was instantly regretting not going with my dad,Uncle Yusei,Uncle Crow,Uncle Jack or even my friends. (**Akiza and Cazrin had stayed to keep and eye on Kalie**)

_We'd all split up when we'd arrived here. The mysterious duelist was something we were drawn to. A boy who was becoming another "Black Rose Witch" as the news called was the topic of the town in the mere two Security had been after him since he appeared._

_And of course,knowing shit was gonna go down,we went as well, arriving after the officers had left. (We may've gone a bit whack doing this,but this was our city too)_

"Let's play a game" I turned sharply to see a boy sitting up on a higher windowsill.

"What?" I asked.

"A game." He jumped down and landed a bit hard. I swore he jolted, but he didn't show it.I looked over him over as he stood there, "I wanna play with you"

He was dressed for the night and speed,in black camo pants,tennis shoes and a grey t-shirt. Wrapped around him was a ragged cloak with its hood blew a bit in the wind that choose that moment to start caught my attention was that a full mask,white with black clown-tear designs and no mouth,hid his face.

"Um…" I was confused. Was this guy insane?

"I'm not insane.I'm just uber bored and you seem to have an interesting deck"

I jolted. "Did you just-"

"Yes.I did read your mind. Though I can't see deeper then present before we can go farther,you can call me Dusk...What may I call you?"

"Violet" I replied confidently, "But the city knows me as the Knight"

"Ok then…Violet the Knight." Dusk replied, "You've got yourself a this game is different than you'd- Oh, hello sister dear. Come to play?"

"Hell no-your games are too complicated" I turned to see Kalie walking up. Still wrapped in bandages,she wore a similar outfit to the boy's,but with a tanktop and boots. Attached to her head was the same mask as Dusk's, "And what are you doing?Did-"

She stopped as it hit her.

"Vi" Kalie was paler then usual, "Who else came with you?"

"Um….Lance,Cass,Karmin,Maya,Jack,Crow,my dad and Yusei."

"Find and get them out of here."

I froze as my friend got into a fighting pose, "What-Kals,whats going on?What are you-"

"Go!" She yelled at me as she and Dusk both pulled out their dueldisks.

I turned and took off.

Kalie

"Now that she's gone…" I turned back to him, "How about we get Dueling,Justin?"

My brother smirked under his mask. "Of course Kalie."

In simonanious motions,we attached our dueldisks and loaded our decks. As we did,a wind kicked up and our Dragons appeared. Our Dragons roared at each other and I knew Frostbite Dusk was under the spell as well.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Of course"he repeated.

"DUEL!" We both cried.

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**Its counting down...less then four days to school starting for me...I'll be updating more then on my other stories.**


	16. Act 15: Fight

**So shut up about "destiny" and…how people can't change!'Cause…unlike me..you're not a "failure"-Naruto Uzumaki**

Normal Pov

**Kalie:4000**

**Dusk:4000**

"I summon **Pixie Joker** and **Pixie Token **in attack mode!" Kalie cried,drawing two cards and slapping them down. Two monsters appeared,both tiny winged girls.

**LVL 3-PIXIE JOKER- ATK: 1000 DEF:400**

**LVL 1-PIXIE TOKEN #1-ATK-500 DEF:500**

"_Mistress!Why are we fighting Master Justin_?" Pixie Joker looked at me in surprise.

-**He's under Brain Control**- I replied sadly -**We're making this up to him later**-

Pixie Token,one of a duo set I'd found recently,huffed. "_Well,lets just get going_"

I nodded and then drew another card. "I summon Freya,Sprit of Victory and end my turn"

A cheerleader-like girl flipped out and posed with her pompoms.

LVL 1-FREYA, SPIRIT OF VICTORY-ATK:100 DEF:100

"Of course" Dusk smiled,I could tell, "You're gonna use her ability to raise both the pixies' Attack and Defense stats by 400."

**LVL 3-PIXIE JOKER- ATK: 1300 DEF:1800**

**LVL 1-PIXIE TOKEN #1-ATK-500 DEF:900**

I sighed, "Smartass. This'll be no fun if you guess all my moves"

" Tell you what,you can guess my moves as well"

"No thanks.I prefer to guess as I Dad.I let my cards choose"

I swore I felt his mood drop. "Dad…"He'd must have picked up this bit when I'd told my friends the truth before I passed out.

But it all vanished as he yelled," My turn!I summon **Frostbite Warrior **and **Frostbite Prince**!"

An armored knight made of Ice and a young human with pale skin and a crown appeared. I gulped.

**LVL 4-FROSTBITE WARRIOR- ATK: 1400 DEF:1200**

**LVL 2-FROSTBITE PRINCE-ATK-1500 DEF:900**

"And,being the impatient soul I am,Frostbite Warrior, attack Pixie Token #1!" Dusk cried,pointing at my Pixie Token. The larger Warrior was forced to obey as he rushed forward

"_Sorry…Daina…_" He whispered as he tensed to strike. But I remembered something. "I activate Pixie Token #1's secret ability! If attacked,her attack rises to equal the opponent's monster's attack! "

**LVL 1-PIXIE TOKEN #1-ATK-1400 DEF:900**

When Daina(Pixie Token #1) raised her defensive shield,Frostbite Warrior and herself exploded into bits. "One Down." I smiled.

Normal POV(With Violet)

"Damn,damn,damn!"Violet almost tripped over her own feet as she jogged down the ruins, "LANCE! UNCLE YUSEI! DAD! SOMEBODY!" She cried loudly.

Her words echoed with no reply.

"Damn!"She said again,looking around. BOOM!Behind her,she heard an explosion. "Kalie…" Violet looked around. No one.

Violet POV

"I summon **Harmony Tokens** x8!"I yelled.

The air around me glowed as eight spheres of light appeared, each becoming a small floating Knight, all similar except for the different colors on their armors.

"Find my Uncles,Dad,Lance,Karmin,Cass and Maya" I commanded, "Tell them that its gotten out of need to get out of this area now. Don't tell them why,just tell them to trust me."

Each Token nodded and set off in its own direction,leaving me alone. "Let them be in time" I muttered to myself in a silent plea.

"You think you're so clever" I turned at the voice. A guy with some weird hair and a brown trenchcoat had appeared.

_And cue creepy pedo-guy in an abandoned area _I thought as I asked, "And you are?"

"A psychic like yourself, my dear Violet." He smirked and I caught a glimpse of the mask Kals had in his mind.

_This is that creep…whatshis-Sayer! _I realized _The guy who fucked up Kals and Justin's lives! _I did a mental recon._Just seems evil. But he knows my name…_

"What do you want?"I made a point to sound distrustful, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, especially creeps like you"

Sayer just smirked, "Its obvious.I just want you,Kessler."

I didn't show emotion as I turned around and began to leave.

"Your mother just had a new baby,right?Little Kori Toby Kessler is her name,correct?"

I stopped. Memories of my new sister,barely home a month and the sweetest little thing,flashed.

"I know that your mother is home alone most of the day,while you and your father go gallivanting like idiots. Your talents are wasted by them. Come join me to find your potential"

I gritted my teeth and turned around.

I reached into his mind. And then pulled out almost immediately. It was the most….there wasn't anything to describe the horrors I'd momentarily seen.

But one thing stuck in my worst thing this creep had ever done in his life.

"I have a question first"

"What is it?"

"Why'd you do it?"The words tumbled out.

"Do what?"

"You know what"

"No I don't…Tell me."

"You were the one who set the hospital fire fifteen years ago. You were the one that tore apart a family in order to achieve your goals!" It all spilled out right then. My deck exploded in light as monster after monster summoned themselves in my anger, "You hurt my best friend!"

_Kalie…All the days she would smile and lie…The sleepover…The first time I saw her really smile..when I'd sung to her when we were younger…Seeing her forced to fight her own brother..._

Her pain was all his fault.

"I hate you!"A large wind kicked up,sending my monsters back to my deck, and expanded.

Sayer stepped back,surprised by my outburst. But his surprise became psychotic joy.

"Yes!" he laughed, "Yes!Show your power!Your great power!"

I just screamed. I felt my feet begin to leave the ground. My vision blurred.

"NO!" I heard a voice yell.

* * *

I felt someone hit me and send us both flying to the ground. My power suddenly lowered to the point of control and my vision cleared up.

I was lying in someone's embrace. I heard a cough and felt hands holding my head protectively.

"Are you ok…hon?" I looked up. "Dad!" I cried,startled.A strand of my hair fell in my face.

"This is for my children!" Uncle Yusei appeared out of nowhere and hit Sayer in the mouth,sending him flying. Sayer rolled with it and came up standing(barely)

"Aw,if it isn't the great hero Yusei Fudo" Sayer smirked, "You're standing up for two monsters? Very noble-" " Shut up!" Uncle Yusei ran forward and tried to hit him again. This time,he didn't connect.

Two knives to the chest did. Both buried themselves deep.

Dad,Uncle Yusei,Sayer and myself all starred at them.

Normal POV

Sayer looked at the weapons in him. One was a small dagger of white frozen metal with a blue other was longer,an ornate pocketknife that…

-**There's your knife back**-

He looked up. Kalie Fudo,the accursed girl. She stood, leaning heavily on Lance Atlas,one of her precious "friends".

-**Now die**-

His vision darkened.

"Curse…you…" He whispered as he,Sayer Divine,collapsed and never got up again.

* * *

"Kalie!" Lance caught her as her legs gave gently lowered her down. "Kals!" Violet,Kalin and Yusei joined them,crouching down.

Kalie coughed"I'm so sorry…for mixing you all up in this.." She looked up at Lance,then Violet,Kalin and finally Yusei "I shouldn't have lied for so long…Do you hate me?You have the right to..."

Lance silenced her, "No…I don't.I never will"

"Neither will I" Violet smiled as she reached over and tweaked her cheek gently, "How could I anyway?You're too cute"

Kalie smiled as much as she could manage. Then she looked at Yusei.

"Its true,huh?He wasn't lying for once..You're really my dad.." She whispered, reaching out a gloved hand towards him weakly. The black haired man was close to tears as he took it, "It seems that way."

"You know…I kinda hoped it was you…" Kalie smiled, "Since I first met you and when I told you my story….Justin and I both…" Her eyes closed and her head lolled.

"Kalie!" Yusei cried.

"Its ok"Kalin put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "She's just sleeping-Violet,are you ok?"

The bluenette girl was crying,or at least tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry" She wiped them and smiled, "It's just...She just looks so happy!"

Yusei smiled too and brushed his hand across Kalie's cheek.

"She deserves to"

**Ok…How you like?**

**Epilogue next**


	17. Act 16:Happy Ending

**"My meeting you was no more then that!"-Kagome(Inuyasha)**

Epilogue-Six months later

"Kals!Toss me that wrench!"

"Ok"

Bam! "Ow!"

"You said toss it"

"Not with your powers!"

Yusei watched as his kids sat putting the final touches on their Duelrunners. He had to smile. HIS kids. Kalie and Justin. He liked the sound of that.

_It had been six months since they'd released the twins from the grasps of the Arcadia Movement. It wasn't until a month later that the hospital had let the two leave. Apparently being Sayer's minions hadn't been their only of bruises,breaks,cuts,and internal damage that had been skillfully covered up had been discovered during an MRI and surgery(Justin had a bad leg that had been amputated,Kalie also need a heart transplant) on them both._

"Kalie!Justin!" The two turned as they headed to school. "Maya!Karmin!" Kalie laughed as her friends landed on her in simontarous hugs,both sobbing. Cassie,Cazrin,Lance and Violet appeared as well, Cassie running into Justin with a hug,nearly knocking him down.

_Five months was time the twins took for healed within the first three months but took the last two to work on their riding duel skills,having never Turbodueled before(even though Kalie had,there was the problem of Justin's one leg).By the time this period was done,the two had the skills to rival their father and the rest of Team 5ds._

"Don't ever scare us AGAIN" Lance said to Kalie as he fell back to walk with her. "Yessir" She smiled, throwing him a salute. Lance took that chance to look her over.

Her long red and black hair was held back in a simple ponytail and her bangs by the barrettes . She was visibly healed from her surgery,but on her chest -just visible through the white shirt-was a small,thin piece of metal meant to replace the missing skin. The only reminder of her injuries was the scar under her eye.

"See anything interesting?" her voice jolted him back, "Your face's going red"

He felt his face,causing Kalie to laugh, "Got you"

Lance huffed, looking away embrassed. He thought about what he was going to say and turned back, taking a breath.

"Kalie"

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"I…um…" Now his face was going red as he took another breath and said so quickly it was almost gibberish, "Kalie,-will-you-go-out-with-me?"

The girl was surprised but then she walked up to Lance,smiled and then kissed him on the lips.

The boy was surprised too,but her adsepted it.

"Yes" Kalie said as she pulled away, "I love you Lance Atlas"

"And I love you too,Kalie Fudo" Lance smiled.

BRRRIIINNNGGG

The warning bell rang. "Come on!" Kalie grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him into a run. She was surprisingly strong for a girl of her size. At first he was shocked,then Lance smiled and pulled ahead. Kalie smiled too and the two raced into school.

-[[[[[]]]]]-

Above them, several Duel Monsters floated invisible,watching the school.

"_Mistress seems so happy!_" Luneria,normally very stonic, burst into comical-type tears.

"_She should be,after what she and Master Justin have gone through_" Mirage wrapped an arm around the smaller warrior, "_Right Pixie Devil_?"

He turned to the large Dragon floating behind them.

"_Of course_" Pixie Devil replied,watching as Kalie and Lance rushed into class as the second bell rang, causing the teacher to scold them "_Don't you think,Chaos Sun?_" Her eyes had the look of a mother's.

Another,a larger Dragon wreathed in darkness,nodded, "_Yes. Only logical Happy ending_"

"Right" Pixie Devil said,turning on him,making the others freeze "_But if Lance does anything stupid to our mistress,I will hunt you down to the ends of the Spirit World and it will NOT be pretty!_"

Chaos Sun paled, "_Ok, ,Lets go.I don't want Kalie or Justin to see us_"

The Pixie monsters nodded and turned to leave. As they vanished,Violet happened to look out the window. Seeing the glint,she smiled and set her hand on the glass. Someone then called her name and she turned,returning to the task she'd momentarily abandoned.

* * *

"_**So I woke up, and the world in front of my eyes was neither heaven nor hell, it was reality." **_

_**-World Embryo Manga**_

_It was late that night . The baby girl opened her eyes. What had she just seen? _

_She was in her mother's arms,next to her brother. She looked at him. He stared back. _

_-__**Did you see too?**__- she asked him in a weak tone._

_-I see- he replied -was to come?-_

_-__**It see.**__-_

_-will scary man comes?then?-_

_-__**make him wishes he never meets us**__-_

**Wow…I'm done. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.I may've missed some topics but still I hope you liked this.**

**REview?**


End file.
